Hurricane Aphrodite
by MegTao
Summary: During an April Fool's prank attempt Usagi finds herself in Mamoru's apartment while a storm rages outside. Fluffiness insues. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki, or Kleenex...**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to take a leaf out of Alicia's Blade's book and try my hand at writing a Sailor Moon one-shot. Warning; it is my first time trying to write a full lenght Sailor Moon one-shot and I didn't give myself enough time to write it since I wanted to get it out in time for April Fools day, so it's not all that great. But I hope you guys enjoy reading it anyway. Please tell me what you think. Any and all comments are appreciated, especially the ones that tell me how I can improve.

* * *

**

**Hurricane Aphrodite**

It was a crisp spring afternoon. The sky was a pale baby blue with not a single cloud to mar its flawless complexion. It was the perfect day…for revenge. Little did I know that today's weather was going to change my life forever.

I skipped along while cheerfully apologizing to anyone I bumped into. In other words, I skipped along while cheerfully apologizing to _everybody._ But the odd shaken fist or shouted insult could not spoil my good mood today, for today was a good day. Today, Chiba Mamoru would get exactly what he deserved and I would finally have my vengeance.

I rubbed my hands in gleeful anticipation; I could not wait to see the look on Mamoru's face. After all the years of taunting and teasing I would be the one to come out on top! That jerk would know how it felt to be embarrassed for eternity, or at least until the hair dye washed out…I was _so_ going to enjoy this.

By the time I reached Mamoru's building my enthusiasm for my little adventure had somewhat waned. I had a blister the size of Tokyo on my heel; I knew I should've worn running shoes. Flip-flops were like the devil's sandal. Sure they looked perfect, but in exchange they took your sole.

I limped up the steps and flung open the glass doors, relieved to finally be indoors. The main floor was nothing special and I barely spared it a glance before dashing to the elevator that an older man had just exited. There was no way that I was taking the stairs all the way to the 18th floor, I had done enough walking to last me for the week. Seriously, I didn't even get this much of a workout fighting youma.

As soon as the elevator door closed I kicked off my flip-flops and slipped them into my bag. The cool elevator floor felt nice on my bare feet. Even the music wasn't too bad. My good mood restored, I began picturing Mamoru's face when he got out of the shower with pink hair.

After five minutes of listening to elevator music I was starting to really hate the piano. If I didn't get out of here soon I was going to go insane. Was the elevator ever going to stop? Or would it just keep going and going until I starved to death. I think the walls are closing in and the ceiling is shrinking. I'm going to die in here! Why oh why did I take the elevator?

"…And I'll never yell at Shingo for reading my diary again," I was whispering when the door slid open with a _ping!_

I could've cried with happiness. I was free! Free! I did a short 'I'm free dance' before I began to make my way to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

Life sucks. I had three major exams today, my coffee is too hot and worst of all Usagi is nowhere to be seen. Where is that girl? How am I supposed to have any fun if she doesn't come to the Arcade? 

"Coffee okay, Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, I just have a headache. I think I'm going to head home early."

"Okay, feel better."

I left with a grin and quick wave of farewell, the door ringing as I exited. The deep blue sky was practically hidden by an infinite number of angry, swollen clouds. Looks like we were in for one heck of a storm.

Perfect, as if my day couldn't get any worst.

* * *

"Room 362, room 362," I chanted under my breath as my eyes wildly searched, "Aha! Room 362." I gave a quick tug on Mamoru's apartment door, though I was not really expecting it to open. I was not disappointed. "Of course," I grumbled, "Nothing can ever be simple." I chewed fitfully on a lock of golden hair. "Now if I were a key, where would I hide?" 

The only thing that I saw that could possibly conceal a key was the "Welcome" mat, or in this case a "Knock at Your Own Risk" mat that I had purchased for Mamoru a couple years back. I was surprised, and oddly touched, that he had kept it. For a moment I just stared at the mat as if it were some sign that Mamoru wasn't a jerk like I had imagined all along and that perhaps pulling a prank on him was going too far, but then I got over it and lifted the mat up. My search was rewarded with a glint of silver.

"Jackpot!" I whispered as I snatched up the key and let the mat fall with a puff of dust.

I was about to stand when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. I didn't have a chance to hide, not even to replace the key. The footsteps stopped directly behind me, and my stomach dropped as I realized whom it was. I could feel his gaze on my back and practically see that arrogant smirk.

"Good afternoon, Mamo-chan," I greeted in a sickly-sweet voice without moving from my position, "You're home early."

_Why'd he get home early! He usually stays at the arcade until closing time._

"Good afternoon Odango," he replied in his smooth as silk, rich as chocolate, sinful as hell voice…not that I noticed, "Care to tell me what you're doing in front of my apartment door with my spare key?"

_I'm trying to break into your apartment so I can put hair dye into your shampoo._

"Not particularly."

I rose and turned to face him and any other snide comments or witty comebacks I had instantly died on my lips. Mamoru was standing there with his dark hair, blue eyes, and amused smirk. Completely. Soaking. Wet. Not a little wet, I mean he was drenched! I hate it when he looks hot. Which is all the time, but soaking hot Mamoru is the worst, I mean how can I argue with _that. _

Life is so unfair.

"If you're done staring at me, you might want to wipe the drool off your chin," Mamoru drawled with that infuriating smirk.

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_ _Say something smart! Say something. Anything…_

"You're all wet," I stammered.

_Anything but that._

"Very perceptive, Odango," he congratulated sarcastically.

_Evil men should not be good-looking, _I mind growled.

Okay, this was not going as planned at all. I was better off cutting my losses and high-tailing it out of there. I mean there was always next year.

"Hee hee," I giggled nervously, "well I'd better be going. Here's your key," I shoved the key into his hand, "toodles!"

I attempted to leave but his caught my forearm causing me to jerk back. He was only a half of a step away. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. I could smell fresh smell of rain and deep, sultry scent that was him. I wish I were back in the elevator. If there is a God in the world, let the floor swallow me right now.

…

Please?

…

Life is so unfair.

"I can't let you leave."

"You can't let me leave?" I repeated confused.

"There's a storm."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

I tried vainly to break his iron grip. I might as well have been a butterfly trying to break out of an iron cage, his arm did not budge. He just calmly ignored my efforts and unlocked the door.

I was considering biting him to make him let go when he gently shoved inside before entering himself and locking the door behind him. The click of the lock sounded like a cell door being slammed shut. I was trapped in the apartment of the enemy. How do I get myself into these situations? Better yet, how do I get myself out of it?

A couple minutes later I found myself still pouting on Mamoru's black leather couch. Mamoru had gone into his room to change into something dry but not before ordering me to stay in his apartment. I believe his exact words were somewhere along the lines of "If I come out of here and your butt is not on that couch I will find you, drag you back and glue you to said couch."

Arrogant jerk.

Problem is he would probably do it too, or else I would've run out of here anyway.

Arrogant, _strong_ jerk.

Though he does have good taste in art… I couldn't help but stare at one particular fantasy piece he had hanging on his wall. A young man stood on a balcony in full body armor gazing out at the moon. In his hand he held a rose as well as a locket of some sort. It was labeled, "I Still Remember" in flowing script. I stood so that I could see read the name of the artist.

"I thought I told you to stay on that couch," Mamoru entered the room towel drying his hair as he went.

I remained standing just to show him he was not the boss. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as if he could read my mind and knew exactly why I continued to stand.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him…_

"My Mom will be worried, may I use your phone to call her," I asked politely.

_See I can be nice._

"Sure, the phone's on the table beside you."

_And, evidently, so can he_.

"Thank you."

_But I still hate him.

* * *

_

I watched Usagi phone her mother with concealed awe. Usagi was calling her mother, in my apartment, with my phone, in _my _apartment. Usagi was in _my apartment_. I pinched myself for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. Ouch! Nope, I still wasn't dreaming.

"But Mom, I'm sure I'll be fine walking outside," Usagi argued, "It's just a little rain."

I frowned. She still hated me. What had I ever done to her? Okay, so I teased her occasionally. And I did tend to call her 'Odango', even though she told me not to. And I did run into her every morning, literally. But other than that, what was her problem with me?

Couldn't the ditz tell I was head over heels for her? I mean, did she see me going out of my way to talk to any other girls? Maybe I just have to make it a little more obvious. Give some subtle hints. Maybe if I blurted out, "I love you" she'd get the point. Probably not, though.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Usagi asked suddenly causing me to jump slightly.

"What?"

"Do. You. Have. Anything. To. _Eat._" She repeated annunciating each word carefully.

"Oh, yeah sure, Odango. You can have anything you like."

_See I can be nice._

She dashed to the kitchen and began rummaging through cupboards. She was so fast I think she broke the sound barrier. With a final look into the fridge she turned to me with a pout on her face.

"It's all healthy food," she whined.

I couldn't help but grin. "Yes, Odango, some people eat food that contain pounds of nutrients instead of pounds of fat."

_Idiot, be NICE to her!_

"Health nut," she muttered.

"Cookie monster," I retorted.

"Baka!"

"Odango."

Somewhere along our trading of insults she had moved very close. So close I could smell her shampoo. So close I could see each and every eyelash, every freckle. If I kissed her I'm sure she'd get the picture. All I had to do was lean down and—

"Ah! You are so infuriating," she cried and stormed away, her hair whacking me in the face.

I rubbed my slightly stinging cheek. "You just used a word with more than two syllables, Odango. I'm impressed."

_You just insulted her again, idiot. _

She stuck her tongue out at me from the couch and the grin that had left my face for my 2.5 seconds returned. She was just too adorable when she was angry. Her face always flushed, and her lips would pout. Those full tempting lips just begging to be kissed… I really have to do something to take me off of the beautiful girl sitting in myapartment before I give her father a reason to come after me with that shot gun he's rumored to carry around.

I snatch a schoolbook off of my desk and take a seat at the opposite end of the couch. _Advanced physics, don't fail me now._ I can see Usagi watching me with curiosity from out of the corner of my eye, but she soon gets bored and heads over to the sliding glass doors that lead to my balcony.

I can't focus on the book. My eyes keep straying to Usagi staring out into the storm. A flash of lightning lights up the dark sky and I hear her inhale deeply in wonder, but then a boom of thunder shakes the room and she runs over and throws herself onto the couch, quite a bit closer to me than before.

"Everything okay, Odango?" I ask the girl who is now huddled up in a ball.

"I'm fine, Baka," she squeaks, "I'm afraid of thunder okay, get all your teasing out now."

Her eyes are shut tight in an attempt to shut out tears but they fall anyway. I reach out a hand to wipe them away but opt to hand her a box of Kleenex instead. She looks up when I prod her with the box and eyes them warily before taking one with a nod of thanks. I replace the box of Kleenex on the table and turn to her expectantly.

"Want to talk about it."

"No."

_Come on, let me help you._

"Okay." I return to my book.

_Idiot.

* * *

_

I gaze at Mamoru in wonderment. No prodding or pleading, taunting or teasing, tricks or fancy words in an attempt to get me to tell him what's wrong. That's what all my friends would've done, even if it never worked. For some reason knowing that he wasn't going to force me to tell him made me want to tell him.

"It all started when I was three." I began quietly and he looked at me from over his book but didn't say anything to interrupt me. I lowered my eyes, staring at the couch instead of facing his eyes. "I was on a class trip to the circus with my pre-school class when it started to rain. We were leaving but I saw this beautiful horse from the show eating some hay in its stall and I just _had_ to see him up close."

I paused remembering how it felt to be so close to that animal. How gentle and kind his deep brown eyes had appeared. I wonder what happened to him…

"I was just standing there watching him when there was a bolt of lightning. The light didn't seem to faze the animal; maybe because he was use to the lights from the circus, but the thunder…the thunder made him go crazy. I remember the horse screaming and rearing up and then…I woke up in the hospital a week later."

I waited for the comments I thought were coming. Like, _"Gee, Odango, I always knew you had to have been hit in the head with something." _Or "_Well that explains the lack of brain cells." _But they didn't come, instead I found myself being wrapped in a warm embrace my nose squished against a hard chest.

* * *

_Nice move Mamoru! _The voice in my head cheered. _Now, what do you do next…?_

Usagi made the decision for me. She pulled away gently and uncertainly looked up into my eyes. She looked afraid, confused, lost, hopeless, hopeful and a million other emotions all swirling beneath the surface of her small body all easy to read in her clear cerulean eyes.

"Usagi, I—"

She gave a small squeal as the lights went out, plunging the whole room into darkness. My heart began to beat faster. There was no light. There was no light. There was no light…

"Looks like the electricity is out," I commented in a slightly shaky voice.

"Are you alright, Mamoru?" Her voice sounded concern.

"I'm fine," I said, though I'm pretty sure my cracking voice gave me away.

"Oh no, you're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"Of course not…" I paused, unsure if I should continue,"…unless it's storming outside."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she hugged me. I think some sort of maternal instinct must have kicked in. "You don't have to be afraid while I'm here, little one."

"Little one?" I repeated; the dark and storm were forgotten in her use of a strange pet name.

She giggled in embarrassment and I could feel the heat rising from her face. "Sorry, it's what my Mom always use to say when I was scared."

"Don't apologize, I kind of like it…"

* * *

I smiled to myself and turned so that I was leaning back onto Mamoru's chest. His arms wrapped protectively around me. The occasional flash of light lit up the room, and the booms of thunder still caused the windows to shake but none of it mattered. I realized something in that moment. I didn't hate Mamoru; I loved him. I think...I think I always had. 

"Little one," I whispered breaking our comfortable silence.

"Yes, Usako?" He whispered back, lazy amusement evident in his voice.

"I'm not so scared anymore."

He pressed a short kiss to her temple. "Neither am I."

Soon the sound of rain and the beating of Mamoru's heart lulled me into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a note sitting on my chest. It read: 

Mamo-chan,

The storm stopped and the power is back on (I turned off all the lights before I left). You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. Yesterday was…actually, I don't know what it was. I hope I'm not reading into things too much. I think we have a lot to talk about. Please meet me in the park after school.

Love,

Odango

I smiled at the note and re-read it three more times before carefully attaching it to my fridge and heading off to take a shower.

* * *

The tinkling of bells announced a new arrival to the Arcade. I looked up to see something I thought I'd never see. Mamoru and Usagi strolled in hand in hand, smiling and laughing as if they were dating or something. I absently wiped my hands on my apron and then nervously ran my hand through my blonde hair. 

I had many questions for the new couple, first of which were…

"Mamoru, why in the world is your hair pink?"

**The End**

**A/N Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review and if you're extra kind your favourite comment from this story. **

**Arigatou!**

**MegTao  
**


End file.
